The Beggining of the End
by doomgirl13
Summary: Evelyn Amynatsu had seen her family killed at a very young age. Now with her only surviving sibling, Ema, she joins the military in hopes of one day finding a normal life. To bad fate has other plans for her. pairings unknown


Hey peoples! Okay so this is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me. I tried my best. So please review. Oh, and I don't own Full Metal or any of the characters except for Evelyn, her family, and the freaky dude with the gun. Maybe more but I haven't gotten that far yet. As for pairings, well your just gonna have to wait and see! Anyways, please read and I hope you enjoy!

Prologue: The beginning of the end

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I watched them mercilessly shoot down my family one after the other. They stopped leaving me, my younger sister, my father, and my mother left. On the floor lay my two older brothers and my younger sisters twin.

A man walked forward and spoke in a tone that sent chills up my spine. "We will ask you once more Mr. Amynatus, (aim-nat-us) where are you hiding the refugees?" He lifted his gun and pointed it at my sister's head.

As my dad stalled them my mom pulled us behind her and bent down. "Evelyn, when I say go you are to take your sister and run as far from here as possible, understand?" she whispered to us.

"But mommy, what's gonna happen to you and daddy?" I asked quivering, my little sister in my arms. She was only a year old.

My mom took my hands and placed something in them before folding my fingers over it. "Don't worry about us. Just get yourself and Ema out of here as fast as possible alright?" Before I could protest she had turned back around and was now facing the gun head on.

Dad was just about to say he hadn't even heard of any refugees when the cold-hearted man interrupted him. "LIES!" he screeched and I shrank back. "You now very well what I am talking about and if you don't answer me then I shall kill you and you're family!" With that he lifted his gun and prepared to shoot.

My mom leapt at him screaming, "NOW!" I didn't have time to think. Tightening my hold on my sister I jumped out the nearest window. I heard gunshots behind me and a sudden pain exploded in my left shoulder. I fell with a scream. Realizing Ema was still in my arms I got up and ran even faster. Even when my sight was getting blurry and my lungs were about to burst I ran. I ran and ran until my legs gave out from under me. As I lay on the hill I had just collapsed on I looked at Ema. She was asleep, the exhaustion getting to her. I sat up slowly, wincing when I moved my left shoulder. Looking at it I saw that I had been shot. Blood blossom around it, soaking my already tattered shirt. I had scratches covering my body from when I had ran through the trees in the forest that surrounded my house.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was alone. My parents and sibling, save for one, were dead. I knew little of taking care of babies. My mom had taught me some of what I needed to know and she taught me loads of medical information. My parents called me a genius. A prodigy. I laughed at that. Some one who was supposedly so smart and so gifted couldn't even save her family when it mattered the most.

Looking at the bullet wound again I sighed in relief. It had just grazed my shoulder. Although I wouldn't mind dieing, that would have been my punishment for being so useless, but I couldn't. It would mean leaving Ema all alone, having to fend for herself. She could barely crawl. So I had to live on. I had to protect her and stay strong. But as I lay there staring at the stars I wondered, why did this happen? Why did I have to suffer? I don't think I did anything wrong. What had I done to deserve this? What had my family done to deserve this?

Pushing the thoughts to the back of my head I looked at what my mother had given to me, moments before she had jumped at the cruel man. It was a music box. It was small and square with an intricate design of a rose one it. The vines attaching to the rose traveled the length of the box with more roses, although smaller, popping up in random places. Opening it I saw a family made of plastic staring back at me. Behind them was a picture of our family in and oval shaped frame. Ema had just been born and we had all taken a family picture the instant mom was out of the hospital. I felt the pang of tears in the back of my eyes again and I made a decision. I would bring them back. First mom, to help Ema through her life, then every one else. I would use that thing called alchemy daddy started to teach me. Putting the music box down I picked Ema up and lay down. Curling up in a ball with Ema still in my arms to keep her warm I listened to the music flowing out of the box. It was the lullaby my mom used to sing my to sleep at night. As the music began to calm my nerves I began to nod until finally I fell into a deep sleep. I didn't notice the woman running towards us.

It had been the worst day of my life. My family had been forcefully taken away from me, and I was to never see them again. My decision to bring them back only made it worse. If I had just accepted it maybe things wouldn't have been as bad. But I didn't now what would happen the awful night I tried to bring them back. No, I could only think of how much I missed them and how unfair life was. My name is Evelyn Amun Angelos Amynatus. I had golden hair and steel blue/gray eyes. Today was my birthday. I was five years old.


End file.
